sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuki Ririan
Kiishi Topaz is a main character of the series and the civilian alias of Cure Saffron. Topaz is a smart young girl who shows a great smypathy towards most people. She tries to stay kind all of the time, though she also can be mean at some times and even teases others. However, she never wants to hurt somebody. Topaz is pretty strong for a girl of her age, physically but also has a strong will power. She also acts more mature than most of her age but also can be a pretty big child. Her catchphrase is Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Topaz Kiishi *'Japanese:' 黄石トパーズ *'Birthday:' November 11th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Height:' 160 cm *'Weight:' 62 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Believe in your own strength! Fears *Topaz if afraid of snakes and worms. Dreams *In episode 42, Topaz finally found her future dream. *That dream is to be an actress one day. Skills - Studying= *Topaz has both, good and bad grades at some times. *She is a neutral student when looking at the grades. - Other= *It's known that Topaz has a little English knowledge. *Topaz loves horses as well as riding them.}} General Information Personality Topaz is a smart young girl who shows a great smypathy towards most people. She tries to stay kind all of the time, though she also can be mean at some times and even teases others. However, she never wants to hurt somebody. Topaz is pretty strong for a girl of her age, physically but also has a strong will power. She also acts more mature than most of her age but also can be a pretty big child. Clothing Style - School and Sport= In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and it's belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. - Other= When Topaz transforms into Rapunzel in Sky Pretty Cure 29, she wears a yellow gown that has shoulder free puffy sleeves. Her hair grows much longer, like Rapunzel's hair is held by a red band into a pony tail. She wears a golden colored tiara in her hair. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Topaz wears a brownhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Umber#Burnt_umber jacket that ends right under her chest with a white top underneath. She wears a slightly dark blue skirt that has a belt made of beads around it. She wears yellow colored sandals and a white bracelet made of beads, just like the belt. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Topaz wears a limehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lime_(color)#Web_color_lime_green colored dress that has a very frilly skirt. The frilly skirt has three layers of which each is as frilly as the other. The sleeves of the dress are also frilly. Over the dress, she wears a black belt with a brighter buckle. She wears grey shoes. In A trip to Kamon!, Topaz wears a light blue jeans with a brown colored belt. Over the jeans, she wears black cowboy boots. She wears a shoulder-free top whose sleeves reach to her ellbows. Over the top, she wears another, orange top that has strip sleeves. }} Relationships Family *'Kiishi Mitsuko' - Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. *'Kiishi Kouki' - Kouki is Topaz' father. He and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. *'Kiishi Kazuki' - Topaz's older brother who she never met. Friends *'Yellow' - Topaz' mascot and transform partner. *'Akahane Ruby' - One of Topaz's best friends. Ruby and Topaz are childhood friends. She understands Ruby and could even tell what she's thinking all of the time. She and Amber are also trying to get Ruby into studying, which never works. *'Mikanki Amber' - One of Topaz's best friends. Unlike Ruby, Topaz actually understands Amber's 'love' for fashion. Sometimes it also seems like Topaz and Amber have a better sync together than with Ruby. Adding to that they usually have the same opinions most of time. *'Midorikusa Emerald' - will be added soon *'Aomizu Sapphire' - will be added soon *'Shirosora Diamond' - will be added soon *'Yoiki Chris' - A really good friend of Topaz. Topaz likes him much but she doesn't know his true feelings for her until the final episode of Rainbow Star. Etymology - Kiishi comes from meaning "yellow", an obvious referecne to her alter ego, and meaning "stone". So Kiishi means "yellow stone", all in all a reference to her alter ego Cure Saffron. - From the English word for the yellow precious stone, the birthstone of November, ultimately derived from Greek topazos.http://www.behindthename.com/name/topaz Nicknames - Topy is the most used nickname for Topaz. It's mostly used by User:FairySina. Music As a main character, Topaz' voice actor, Hitomi Terakado has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duet/Group Songs= *'☻ happiness smile#egao ☺' (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'living my dream' (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'This Feeling' (Along with Murakawa Rie) *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Trivia *Her birthday falls on November 11th while her star sign is Scorpio. *Topaz is the second Cure, who owns a horse and the second who rides a horse, the frist was Minazuki Karen. But for Topaz, this was used more times in the series, while Karen did show it only once. *Topaz is the second Cure being bad at singing. The first one was Aida Mana. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters